


Masquerade Mishap

by Cinnamonchipmunk



Category: Momento Vori, Original Work, Welcome To Rapture
Genre: Soft Vore, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonchipmunk/pseuds/Cinnamonchipmunk
Summary: Rabbit and Syrus decide to go to a Masquerade in the hopes of a good time, but of course something goes wrong.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Masquerade Mishap

Rabbit had a love-hate relationship with Masquerades now.

They loved the mysteriousness, the more Victorian aesthetic, and the music (even though what was being played right now was more of an electro swing vibe that they also enjoyed). They had always been a sucker for piano and violin.

But those and the innocent mystery of Masquerades were tainted by their time below in Rapture, where people behaved like rabid animals that were territorial in their pursuit of more drugs while donning masks meant to look like rabbits, cats, crows, and butterfly wings and swing or classical music would play over broken speakers in distorted tones by a crazed artist from the mid-1900s.

“Rabbit, are you alright?”

Startled, they jolted a little from their thoughts and looked up at their companion.

Syrus wore a faded brown mask that resembled some sort of canine, maybe a fox if you looked at it from a certain angle. They’d picked it from a local craftstore for him since he wasn’t much for going to these sorts of things, far more of a hermit than they were even after their time in Rapture. He wasn’t very dressed up, wearing a simple black button shirt with grey pants and black shoes, but didn’t seem too out of place against the other patrons that either tried to emulate a modern Victorian style or just dressed in whatever they felt looked good on them.

Rabbit nodded, a small smile almost entirely lost beneath their own mask in an attempt to reassure him. Their mask was a dark green rabbit with golden markings that were etched into the ceramic, purposefully broken and cracked to resemble the one from Rapture.

“Alright, just don’t force yourself too much,” Rabbit saw him frown a little beneath his own mask while keeping their own small smile to keep him satisfied.

Rabbit and Syrus had decided before coming that they weren’t planning to stay for long and if either felt overwhelmed (considering Syrus had lived alone in the forest almost his entire life and Rabbit spent the last few years of theirs fighting to remain alone and safe in Rapture), they would leave together.

But, they just got here and Rabbit didn’t want to worry Syrus immediately as the sounds and smells sort of got to them with the bright lights and clamoring in the dance hall. They’d even took a suppressant so that their electricity wouldn’t give away their feelings and wouldn’t leave corpses behind if they had another episode. They were glad Syrus had agreed to come, but they had a heavy suspicion it was more to keep an eye on them than to enjoy himself and they didn’t blame him.

The next hour or so went by with no incident, both wandering around to see what the place had to offer. It was being held at a prestigious hotel and was a fairly cheap event that was held every year apparently. An authentic band was at one end of the dancehall and Rabbit wondered how they got the more electrical take on things through all the instruments. It was probably just music prerecorded and pretended to be played out. A large food and beverage setup was off to one side of the hall on the opposite side to large double doors that led outside.

Going to another large room, Shakespearean skits were being played out on a stage with actors and actresses that took their roles fantastically seriously, even if Rabbit wasn’t much for them and they left the room after a few minutes. Down the hall, it opened up to the bar area where people were already laughing loudly and the smell of alcohol and sweat spurred the duo to explore elsewhere. A smaller dancehall was on the other side of the hotel that they meandered to after exploring the halls of the parts of the hotel they were allowed to be in (Rabbit was always to find everyplace they could).

They would have stayed if there wasn’t a large argument between a couple that was causing a crowd of people, the smaller room even louder than the actual dancehall because of the more enclosed space.

Eventually they both found themselves back in the main dancehall. Rabbit wondered what else there was to see, glancing to the double doors that led back outside and yearning for the quiet comfort of their shared home. They reached for Syrus’s sleeve to get his attention and quietly tug him towards the entrance for them to leave, but was pushed aside by a girl squealing in high pitched laughter with the faint smell of beer on them.

Rabbit rolled their hidden eyes as three girls swarmed Syrus and complimented his mask. There had been others before that had done so, but these ones were so drunk that even a blind person could see that they were drunkenly trying to get with whatever male caught their fancy.

Lightly touching their temple as the room swam a little at sensory overload, they moved to the food and beverage section, sure that Syrus would be able to find them once the women either lost interest or he was able to convince them to leave him alone.

They silently huffed, glancing over the table and gathering a couple chocolate dipped strawberries before they leaned against the nearest pillar beside a trash bin.

They easily crunched through the chocolate shell and the fruits before discarding the tops, watching with mild amusement at Syrus’ plight as it seemed a couple more females joined the gaggle, but he seemed more than a little irritated behind the mask. Surely it wouldn’t take much longer before he’d extract himself from the situation.

“Well, you seem rather bored.”

Rabbit started a bit at the sudden voice, quickly looking towards the source. It was a man, this one wearing a simple grey button shirt, black leather jacket and pants, and brown dress shoes. His mask was an incredibly dark charcoal-blue with dark navy blue horns out the top that curved over his skull before pointing skyward, black hair pulled back loosely with some over the side of the mask.

The eyes glowed an interesting purple color as their gaze met his.

Of course, they couldn’t respond, nor did they want to. So they settled for looking at him with a small head tilt of curiosity for him to make his point on why he came over or to find them perturbing enough to walk away and leave them alone to wait for Syrus.

“Not very talkative,” he asked, voice conveying a little amusement.

They wondered whether or not some sort of answer would placate the man and decided to give him a small nod, both in answer and acknowledgement.

“Understandable considering your friend over there seems to have forgotten about you.”

Rabbit couldn’t help but stiffen at his words, looking back to Syrus. Indeed, he seemed relented to the conversation he was in with the women and was unable to see his eyes to tell if he was looking around. They squashed the doubt though, quickly regaining their senses and glowered at the man that had decided to disturb them. After all, there were plenty of women to go barking at, so they were not pleased by his choice.

Even if he felt their irritation, he did not seem to care much though he did try to placate them, “Alright, just a tease. If you’d like, I could stick around you until he inevitably comes over. Other men are less likely to approach if there’s already someone around you.”

Rabbit wished to protest, but unfortunately he was right. There had certainly been times where they knew they had been glanced over a little too thoroughly despite their simple attire, and would have been approached if not for Syrus’ presence, another reason they had been glad he came. But, they were also almost certain that the man with them would continue talking to them. He seemed like the type to attempt to get a rise out of others.

“Now, since I doubt you’ll appreciate me asking your name, or even give me yours,” he started, correctly guessing that they would not divulge anything. “Mind if I give you a nickname?”

They sighed a little, glancing at him before shrugging.

“Alright then, how about bunny?”

The quick flash of disgust and anger that went through them would have been enough to literally shock the man if they hadn’t taken the suppressants.

“Okay, okay,” he seemed to feel the ire in their stare, raising his hands in surrender. “Too cutesy I suppose, you seem like the type to be against that sort of thing. How about Hare?”

Rabbit didn’t like that he kept making the nicknames on the mask they were wearing since that’s how they got their current nickname to Syrus, but at least he didn’t go for the stereotypical route since it meant their perceived identity was safe. So, they sighed and nodded, preferring far more than ‘bunny’.

“Alright then Hare, what seems to bring you and your friend out to a Masquerade Ball when you both seem hopelessly uncomfortable?”

Oh, Rabbit really wanted to kick him in the shins. Maybe if he continued on this pointless attempt at a conversation, they would. They reached for another strawberry and bit into it since they couldn’t respond.

“Boy, you really aren’t very talkative. Usually I’m able to get some sort of response other than distasteful glares by now,” the man seemed to grow more curious, seeming more attentive than before. “You haven’t even asked for my own name yet.”

Rabbit wasn’t very amused by his own sort of rambling, throwing him another ‘distasteful’ glare as they tossed the top of the strawberry away.

“Well, I’m fine holding a one-sided conversation,” he shrugged. “It’s best to stay hydrated in a place so full of people.”

Rabbit watched him walk a step or two to the beverage section, grabbing one of the bottles of water and offering it to them. They felt distrustful of him, but they hadn’t seen him tamper with the bottle at all, and they did feel a little thirsty in the perceptively cramped dancehall. So, they took the offered bottle and uncapped it to drink a bit, startled when the man grabbed their wrist not holding the bottle of water.

It wasn’t rough and didn’t hurt them, but it was still surprising, especially when he pulled them away from the tables to the crowd in the middle. They tried to pull their wrist from his grasp, willing to electrocute him to no avail because of their medication. People from the crowd watched them in passing as the duo made their way through, but no one helped, probably because Rabbit couldn’t attempt to get Syrus’ help by exclaiming or calling out.

The man didn’t pull them to the middle of the dancing like they were expecting, instead taking them to another set of glass doors that seemed to lead out to the courtyard. There was a sort of overgrown path, a large tree in the center, and foliage around the edge. The courtyard had three entrances to it, including the one they had just gone through, but there was only one other person there, a woman smoking beside the door on the phone.

Rabbit hadn’t even known there was a courtyard.

“Yeah, no. This shit blows,” the woman said to whoever was on the other side of the phone, crow wing mask glinting a bit in the phone light merely glancing at the two before dropping the cigarette. She stepped on it and walked to one of the other doors into the hotel, probably to try and find another corner to continue her conversation uninterrupted. “I don’t give a fuck what Janet-.”

Rabbit despaired as the woman’s voice trailed off, glaring at the man when he finally stopped in the courtyard, trying to pry his fingers off. They weren’t even sure when they dropped the water bottle. They were surprised when he let go of their wrist, almost falling back from the force of being released.

But something coiled around their abdomen for a second to prevent that before disappearing so quickly that they thought they had imagined the feeling.

“Sorry Hare, just felt a bit crowded in there. Though, it was able to prove something right.”

Rabbit flinched when he reached for their mask, trying to back away and was stopped by something around their ankle. Looking down, it looked like something snaked itself around it, something that led back to the man and looked suspiciously like a tail. Whatever it was kept them from moving away as he hooked a finger beneath the ceramic edge of the mask and pulled it off to reveal their face.

“You can’t talk,” he said triumphantly as they glared at him and tried to reach for the mask he kept out of their reach. “Which is going to make this easier than I thought.”

They wanted to ask what he was going to do, adrenaline running through their veins as they wished that they hadn’t taken the suppressors so that they could electrocute the shit out of their assailant. But they weren’t even able to try and convey their disdain before the man inhaled and blew a cloud of smoke on their face, causing them to cough.

Rabbit continued to try and pull their ankle away from the coil, almost able to slip away before it tightened, the coil starting to feel a lot larger than before. By the time the smoke cleared away from their face, they were able to tell that they were getting smaller, something they had gotten somewhat familiar with because of Syrus.

But that didn’t mean they enjoyed it, especially since this was a strange man and their size fell to a mere eight inches, the tail easily able to entirely wrap around them and lift them up to his face while they squirmed to try and get released from his hold.

“Ooh, feisty,” the man crooned, “Perfect. Usually they tend to scream and wail without doing much.”

Rabbit widened their eyes as the tail started to bring them closer to his face, seeing him reach to push his mask up to reveal his mouth. The mouth opened to reveal teeth sharper than a regular person’s, like Syrus. But Syrus didn’t have a tail, not in human form at least.

They continued to try and force past the suppressants as they were forced into his maw by the tail. Only their upper half was able to fit into the mouth, shuddering at feeling the warm saliva start to soak through their outfit and their hair to stick to their face. They started to try and struggle out, but they knew that it would be to no avail with their experiences with Syrus. Didn’t stop instinct from taking over with the inability to produce electricity.

The tongue squished them to the roof of the mouth as he started licking them over, making them try to push the muscle away in response. But, it didn’t seem like he was looking to drag out the process, Rabbit feeling him nudge them to the back of the throat and hearing a gulp around them as he swallowed.

A hum vibrated through their form as they were slowly drawn further into his esophagus, constricted by the walls around them. It didn't take too long before they were swallowed entirely down, the tail letting go and retreating once they were inside his mouth and throat.

Rabbit heard the man’s heartbeat and breathing get louder the deeper they got into his ribcage, the few seconds it took to reach his stomach feeling like a constrictive eternity. They quickly found themselves spill into the organ, pushing themselves up from their fallen position and was stuck a bit in the shock from the situation and couldn’t help but wonder what the fuck they were going to do.

\-------------------

Obsidian shuddered at the feeling of the human slipping into his stomach, feeling them get up and start to press against the stomach walls in a struggle to probably try and get him to throw them back up. But it didn’t really affect him, though he did enjoy having a full moving stomach.

Besides, maybe he’d let them out since they had been fun, despite only being able to spare a few moments for his snack, not wanting to be interrupted by any other humans.

He licked his lips as he made his way back into the dancehall to enjoy the atmosphere, walking back to the food and beverage tables, picking up a cup of punch and relishing the squirms as his stomach’s occupant didn’t appreciate the drink. He contemplated the green rabbit mask in his hand, shrugging to himself as he dropped it into the bin.

“Eh, you’ll be fine, so no need to keep anything sentimental,” he said offhandedly, taking another drink to make them squirm a bit more as he looked out at the crowd still in the dancehall. There weren’t as many people as before, a slight surprise since it still wasn’t that late in the night. Drunk patrons danced and talked around, and he was somewhat glad his snack had been sober.

Sure, it made eating them easier, but it left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth that he hadn’t been in the mood for. Though, the human curiously tasted a bit chemically, something unfamiliar yet wasn’t harsh on the tongue.

“Where are they,” Obsidian looked towards the source of the voice with curiosity and boredom, seeing the friend of the human inside him. An interested smile spread under his mask, especially with the other man approaching him, allowing him some intriguing information.

“Oh? What’s a bloodsucker like you doing at an event like this,” Obsidian answered with his own question, finding it interesting that a Chupacabra would be hanging out with a human, especially someone that seemed so trusting and vulnerable to them. He couldn’t help but wonder if they even knew what their friend was.

“Don’t play coy with me you drake,” the man growled at Obsidian, baring teeth that revealed canines and sub-canines sharper than a humans. Gold eyes met his purple ones and he could feel the other man’s anger. “Where are they?”

“I don’t know who you’re talking about,” Obsidian said, glad the mask hid the entirety of his face as he felt the human become more lively in his belly and made him smile in pleased satisfaction. “There’ve been so many people here tonight that I’ve met, I’d need to have my memory refreshed.”

“I saw you throw away the mask, what did you do to them?”

He internally sighed, having hoped to toy with the man more. Well, he still could, but it’d probably end with a full out brawl and he didn’t feel like the possibility of being paralyzed and gutted by an angry mutt. After all, this was supposed to be an enjoyable night.

“I do wonder why you hang around with a human,” he said, sipping more punch and eliciting more squirming to his delight. “Do they know what you are?”

“Stop avoiding the question!”

“Alright, alright, I’ll let you know what happened if you just answer whether or not they know what you are,” Obsidian knew he was playing with a bit of fire with the way the Chupacabra’s eyes glowed in anger, but he was having fun riling him up.

“Yes, they know. Now answer the question,” the man growled out.

Obsidian hummed a bit, wondering why a human would stick around or even feel safe by the presence of a known monster, but stuck to his word by casually replying, “I ate them. Definitely peculiar, a bit chemical if you will, though not bad.”

He saw the man stiffen and freeze, gauging his reaction of disbelief before it looked like he was about to immediately shift to attack and quickly tried to placate him.

“Ah, ah, they’re safe, I assure you. Been in a riot since they heard you,” he said, raising the hand without his drink in an attempt to show he was harmless.

“How do I know they’re safe,” the Chupacabra advanced on Obsidian, causing him to back up a bit.

Obsidian growled at the man’s insistence, placing the drink on the table and saying, “You wouldn’t dare attack me in case it’s the truth.”

“I don’t know whether or not you’re telling the truth, but I am certain that they’d be able to handle me attacking you. I’m not so sure I can say the same about you.”

The man stared at Obsidian, as though daring him to give him more of a reason to attack. With his own growl, Obsidian gestured for the man to follow him into the crowd and said, “Fine, I’ll show you.”

He led him to the courtyard, still empty from a few minutes before, the man watching him carefully. Perhaps he thought he was going to attempt to shift and fly off, but true to his word he started trying to bring up the human. He spat them and a fair bit of punch out into his palms, a little disgusted as he shook warm punch off a hand and showed the man the intact human, who shook off their daze from being thrown back up.

“See, they’re fine, just like I said.”

“Well, grow them back,” the man demanded, though his gaze softened a bit as he looked to the human.

“And have other humans question why this one is wet, cold, and covered in punch? Absolutely not! I was supposed to release them after the party when I was able to find a secluded place to let them go.”

“Well then fix them and be done with it,” the Chupacabra said. “I can ensure they’re not seen on the way out.”

“Wait,” Obsidian felt a pang of irony as a thought crossed his mind. With an amused laugh he asked, “Are you planning on eating them? Is that your big getaway plan?”

Obsidian felt like he hit the mark as he saw the man twitch slightly, unable to keep from bursting into laughter.

“Oh, this is rich! Getting all worked up by your human being eaten when you do it yourself. Now I really want to know why they stay around you,” Obsidian’s laugh subsided as he brought the human back up to his mouth. Both other parties flinched, the Chupacabra looking as though he wanted to snatch the human away while the human tried to back away in his palm. Amused, he pulled his head away, attempting to logic the situation in his favor.

“We should at least move to somewhere more secluded.”

“This is secluded enough,” the other man said, sounding exasperated.

“Humans can come out during the growth and shrinking process,” Obsidian said, gesturing to the three entryways. “And, since you’re going to be using your poison to shrink them back down, that at least doubles the length of the process if we don’t give the human some time to adjust to each new size. Then, you’re going to eat them, which takes another few seconds. Hell, I’m surprised no human has come out right now.”

The man scowled at Obsidian, asking, “And where would you suggest?”

“Well, we could try a back room since humans aren’t supposed to go in those, but at this point there may be a few horny hookups we might walk in on and-.”

He was cut off as one of the doors opened for three females. Hastily, he shoved his hand in the pocket of his leather jacket as gently as he could with the human. The other females laughed and chatted, each of them drawing out a cigarette from their purses and lighting them. He looked at the Chupacabra as though to give him a sort of ‘I told you so’ look, who glowered back.

He was curious as Syrus walked closer to him and quietly said, “The edge of the forest should suffice. It’s far enough away from human eyes and I won’t need to shrink them back down if they don’t want it, so it wouldn’t take as long.”

Obsidian opened his mouth to protest that he had wanted to stay at the party since the whole point had been to find someone to eat for the night, but the look the Chupacabra gave him told him that it was either this or a potential fight.

“Fine.”

He started making his way back to the doors, followed closely by the other man as they both walked out from the hotel and made their way to the nearest stretch of forest, something that wasn’t too far away. Despite having the human in hand and tucked away into a pocket, he could feel them shiver, probably cold from the saliva, punch, and somewhat cool air that managed to weasel it’s way into the pocket with them.

Eventually they reached a point where Syrus said, “Alright, this should be fine.”

Both stopped and Obsidian pulled the human out from his pocket, bringing them up to his face. This time the other man properly growled, to which he snapped back, “The smoke needs to properly enter their lungs.”

Inhaling, he breathed out another cloud of smoke, hearing the human cough in response and setting them on the ground as the effects kicked in. After seconds of waiting, they were fully grown and finished expelling the smoke from their lungs.

Immediately the Chupacabra was at their side, though he didn’t get down to their level and instead extended a hand to help them up, which they took. The human looked at Obsidian with both wariness and curiosity and he noticed them look to the Chupacabra, tapping his shoulder a bit.

The man looked towards Obsidian and spat out a bit, “He’s a Drake, or Dragon.”

“Oh, now don’t be so hurtful with that tone,” Obsidian said, mockingly placing a hand against his chest. Looking towards the human, he added, “I’m Obsidian, since your friend doesn’t want to introduce himself. Though, I suppose I forgot to introduce myself earlier in my haste for a, uh, snack.”

“We don’t need introductions because you’re leaving now,” the man growled a bit.

“Fine, fine. I held up my word.” With a glance towards the human, Obsidian smiled a bit, mouth still visible since he didn’t pull the mask back down until just now. “See you around Hare.”

He started walking off, glancing behind him to see the Chupacabra looking the human over. He didn’t stick around since the other man had better night vision.

Besides, now he had both the humans scent and the Chupacabra’s.


End file.
